


A Lesson in Oral Fixation

by bambi1994



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi1994/pseuds/bambi1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza’s bored, and decides to give an oral lesson to Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what this sounds like, well if your mind is in the gutter like mine was as I wrote this. Honestly, I have no words for how this came about. This seriously is a PWP fic and I just wanted a reason to write more heliza smut lol and shoutout to Morgan for helping put a situation to this story because I felt so lost haha. Also, I feel like I’m going to get a reputation in this community as the person who keeps writing smut lol But I hope you guys like it regardless!

Eliza scrolled through her phone. Nobody had updated any social media accounts, and she was dead bored. Henry had decided to use their lunch break to catch up some files — Eliza was sure he was lying and was actually working ahead on something — and she figured she could join him.

She had finished her lunch ten minutes ago and went through all the recent social media haps she had missed — which wasn’t many in the first place from the last time she had checked her phone. She sat the phone on Henry’s desk and looked up at him.

“Henry, I’m bored,” she whined.

“I’m busy, Eliza,” he replied, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

A pout made itself present on Eliza’s face, secretly hoping he’d catch sight of it. When he didn’t, she dropped it immediately and she furrowed her eyebrows together. Instead, she stared at him from across the desk.

From this position, she found him to be even more attractive. It’d been a few months since the karaoke party drama, and Eliza’s heart still skipped beats when she looked at him. After everything that had happened between them — Henry breaking up with Julia and her finally cutting romantic ties with Freddy a few weeks after their hook-up — she still felt the same way.

She watched Henry furiously type away on his keyboard, and Eliza’s mind began to drift. She wondered what those quick fingers would feel like inside of her, brushing over her clit and bringing her over the edge. The more she thought about having sex with Henry, the more Eliza felt her arousal grow. She wiggled in her seat, trying to find some kind of friction, but it wasn’t enough to help her make the arousal go away. The longer she stared at Henry, the more her arousal grew, and she had to fix that problem soon.

The fact that they were in Henry’s office where anybody could walk in on them only made this a better option in Eliza’s mind. Having sex in risque places was one of her favorite things to do, but the real task would be to convince Henry.

They hadn’t exactly talked about what happened between them at the karaoke party, but that wasn’t going to stop Eliza from making Henry confront the feelings she knew he had for her. She took a deep breath before she leaned over Henry’s desk to try and gain his attention by showing off her exposed cleavage. Thank you Channel, she thought, mentally patting herself on the back.

That plan failed automatically. Henry hadn’t even pulled his attention away from his computer screen. Eliza’s pout returned as she tried to rearrange her position to better show off her cleavage. When that wasn’t working, Eliza leaned in closer until she was a few inches from his face.

“Henry, Henry, Henry—”

“Eliza, please,” his body jumped from the sudden contact. “I’m trying to work here. Go play on your phone or something,” he said, shooing her away.

“There aren’t any updates though,” Eliza replied, pulling back from the desk.

“Well go take selfies or something, I’m really busy right now.”

Bingo, she thought. She somewhat had his attention now. “I guess I could do that,” she paused, “just need some better lighting.”

Another idea struck her as her eyes landed on an open space on Henry’s desk. If he wasn’t going to come to her, she’d come to him — and maybe screw up his work area, but he’d thank her later.

Eliza walked over to where Henry was seated, acting like she was looking for the perfect lighting, before she plopped down on the empty space on the desk.

“Eliza, you can’t just—”

“Henry, shush, the light here’s perf,” she said with a smile. She took it as a good sign that Henry was trying to hide his smile before he returned back to his work.

When he had fully turned back to his computer, Eliza looked around her to see if there was anything she could use to get his attention. Her eyes wandered to the back of Henry’s head, and goddamn if she didn’t jump that soon she was going to literally explode, she thought.

‘Focus, Eliza. What can you use to your advantage?’

She shifted, crossing her legs, when her hand brushed against a stack of papers beside her. That she could use to her advantage, but she’d have to make it look like an accident.

Eliza positioned herself so she was sitting in the light with her arm extended — okay, she had to admit that the lighting here was really prime for selfies — and she leaned toward the direction of the papers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Henry was fast at work, and she hoped that knocking over the papers would be enough of a distraction for her plan to work.

Her hand knocked the papers off, sending them fluttering to the ground, as she continued to act like she was taking a selfie.

“Eliza! I was using those. They were meticulously organized reports and—”

“God, just pick them up Henry.”

“You knocked them over, Eliza. It’d be the polite thing to do in this situation.”

His gaze rivaled her own — she couldn’t give in yet because her plan would work — and she felt even hornier the more he stared at her like that — and she needed to come up with an excuse to get him on the floor.

“But, Henry, I just found the perfect angle and lighting. Do you know how hard that is to—”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself then,” he exasperated, sliding out of his chair to pick up the fallen papers. Henry on the floor was exactly where Eliza wanted him, and now all she needed was to convince him.

Eliza rearranged herself again, opening her legs a bit, and turned her body in Henry’s general direction. There was no way he could resist her unlike that time in the elevator. She patted herself on the back again for the genius in her plan.

“Eliza, uhm, what are you doing?”

He was looking up at her, and if Eliza hadn’t already started to soak through her panites, this would’ve been the moment to cause it.

“Nothing, just sitting here,” she said.

“Eliza, I know you’re up to something.”

“No I’m not.” She slipped her heels off and they hit the floor with a thunk.

“Whatever you’re up to—”

“Ssshh,” Eliza said, running her foot up and down Henry’s arm. “I’m not up to anything. If I was, wouldn’t I be tweeting about it?”

“That doesn’t indicate anything.”

“True,” she paused. Eliza caught his gaze with her own, and she knew she had him interested. It was keeping his interest that was the hard part.

“I still need to work and—”

“Henry, work is always going to be there, but I won’t.”

His mouth quivered a bit before it turned into a frown. Eliza cocked her head at him, feigning innocence. “You know, Henry, ever since our moment with the elevator, I’ve dreamt about scenarios like this.”

She saw his adam’s apple bob, and she knew he was starting to fall for her plan. Eliza set her phone beside her, and started to play with the edge of her skirt. “Most of those scenarios actually take place right here, in this office.”

“Eliza, we discussed this—”

“Yeah, you had a girlfriend at the time. You’re single now and have nothing holding you back.” Her hand disappeared under her skirt, and his eyes widened.

“I’m a gentleman, I won’t take advantage of you.”

“Oh, Henry, do you think I’m not willing? I’m literally sitting here and throwing myself at you. Isn’t that enough?”

Her words hung in the air until she took in a sharp breath when her fingers brushed the edge of her panties.

“Someone could walk in.”

She smiled down at him. It was cute how he was struggling to maintain the decency of them both in this situation, but Eliza had needs that had to be satisfied. She’d even settle doing it on her own at this point if Henry decided he didn’t want to do it — which she could respect and would just have to try again at a later time.

“You’re choice, Henry. Either way, I’m not moving from this spot until I’m satisfied with or without you.” That was all the motivation he apparently needed because his lips were instantly trailing kisses up her bare legs.

His lips felt like they were leaving behind small burns as he made his way up, and Eliza couldn’t hold make the gasp that had been threatening to escape. What the hell, she thought, he hadn’t gotten anywhere near where she wanted him to be and even with her fingers at the edge of her panties couldn’t make her gasp that loud on any other occassion.

She hadn’t even noticed when his head had slipped beneath her skirt until he move her hand aside. A silent scream escaped from her body as Henry’s breath ghosted over her clothed vagina, and her body scooted closer so his lips were touching her again.

“You know,” she gasped, “What you’re doing?”

Henry pulled away — Eliza groaned at the loss of contact — and he chuckled. “I may be a gentleman, Eliza, but I know how to take care of a woman.” The smirk that followed that statement made Eliza shiver and like she was dripping even more.

She nodded, lifting herself slightly so she could tug her panties down to her ankles, before Henry returned to his previous position.

The feeling of his breath against her wet folds felt far better than when her panties were blocking it. Her hips bucked automatically into his face as he ran his tongue along her folds. Eliza couldn’t think of a situation where she had been this aroused — sure, Freddy had got her going, but doing this with Henry and being so intimate felt so much better and more intense — and she couldn’t get enough.

Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck, holding him in place, while her head lolled back and eyes fluttered shut. She wasn’t able to enjoy the bliss for too long because her head snapped back up when Henry had found her clit with his tongue.

“Oh my God,” Eliza breathed, moving her hips again to meet with Henry’s face.

The touch of Henry’s hands on her legs — his attempt at keeping her in place, she assumed — felt surreal. In retrospect, this whole damn situation felt surreal, and Eliza couldn’t believe that this was even happening. When his teeth got added into the mix, Eliza felt her stomach clench and herself nearing release.

“Henry,” she whimpered. His motions speed up — his tongue alternating between dipping inside of her and circling around her clit — and Eliza knew she couldn’t hold on for much longer.

Another silent scream escaped her body when she felt herself being pulled over the edge while Henry’s tongue kept passing over her clit. Her breaths were laborious, and a smile was on her face. She couldn’t believe that she had actually gotten Henry to eat her out while they were at the office, let alone when anyone could’ve walked in.

“So I take it you’ve reconsidered your feelings?” she asked, whimpering a bit at the loss of contact when he pulled away from her.

“I wouldn’t say—”

“Oh my God, Henry, you just ate me out in the middle of your office,” she said, hopping off the desk so she could pull her panties up.

He smiled at her, and Eliza couldn’t help the string of laughter that came out of her.

“I’m sure there’s a better way to word that, but I can say that I’ve highly reconsidered.”

She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. “Alright, Mr. Gentleman, I’m expecting you to take me out to dinner sometime soon and then to pound town, population us.”

“We seriously need to work on your subtly,” he replied.

“Whatever, you know you like it.” He chuckled at her quip, and Eliza felt herself beaming. Where their relationship stood now depended on where this was going to take them, but she felt like this was a step in the right direction.

 


End file.
